Invisible
by Mich Rangel
Summary: En ocasiones se sentía invisible, todo cambio hasta que Chloé llego a su vida, y todo el mundo se pintó cuando conoció a Adrien, pero no tenía idea que aquello era efímero y lentamente, por ellos, volvería a sentirse así.


Desde que tenía memoria podía recordar que rara vez la gente le prestaba atención como era debido, muchas veces incluso era ignorada.

Se esforzaba, siempre había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para sacar las mejores notas en la escuela para poder ser el centro de atención con su padre por unos minutos.

Él la amaba, no lo dudaba, pero al ser solo él quien debía cuidar de ella, tenia que trabajar el doble para poder darle lo que ella necesitara, incluso consentirla en ocasiones.

Lo que ella consideraba que en aquel entonces le hacia sentirse vulnerable e invisible para la gente de su alrededor, era su madre.

Gran agente de negocios que un día ella y su padre le estorban, o eso pensaba, en realidad no sabia mucho de ella, solo que un día se fue.

Y solo en contadas ocasiones tenia una conversación teléfonica con ella.

Era invisible incluso para su madre, entonces ¿La vería el resto del mundo?

No, pensaba ella de manera inocente.

Hasta que conoció a Chloé.

— Eres inteligente — Mencionó la pequeña rubia, quien había estado observando su cuaderno — Deberías hacer mi tarea — Mencionó con simplesa, sonriendole ampliamente — Así seremos amigas ¿Te gustaría? —.

Aquella vez había sido la primera vez que se sentía notada.

Por obviedad, habia aceptado, necesitaba ser reconocida, necesitaba ser vista para no disolverse en el aire.

Ser amiga de aquella niña mimada había tenido sus benéficos, además, no era una niña mala, tenia un carácter muy pesado, pero en el fondo era alguien como ella.

Eso había sido durante preescolar, sus primeros recuerdos siempre iniciaban con Chloé ordenando algo.

Uno de los beneficios fue que conoció a Adrien Agreste.

La segunda persona que la había visto, ella no era invisible para él.

Recordaba bien la primera vez que lo había visto, era tan sólo un niño de su edad, alegre y carismático.

Ese día el había ido a jugar al Hotel, junto con Chloé, quien había olvidado por completo aquello y había traído a Sabrina con ella después de clases, como de costumbre.

Ahí fue donde inicio su amistad.

— Sí Chloé olvido que vendría y se quedo dormida ¿Por qué no jugamos tú y yo? — Preguntó inocentemente, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Solo no hagamos ruido — Susurro la pelirroja.

Desde aquel momento, eran los tres mosqueteros: Chloé, Adrien y Sabrina.

Y esta ultima, comenzó a despertar sentimientos sumamente extraños hacia su amigo.

— Adrien — Le habló Sabrina, aquel día habían acompañado a ver la primera sesión de fotos de él, pero la rubia no andaba de buen humor ese día, por lo tanto debía advertirle — Chloé tiene hoy un mal humor, su Chef le preparo una sopa para la comida —.

— Gracias por avisarme, no quiero encender a la bestia — Palmeó su hombro, en señal de agradecimiento.

Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario, pues era la verdad, Chloé podía ser una vestía cuando se molestaba.

Ella los amaba a ambos, de diferentes maneras claro, pero los amaba inmensamente, gracias a ellos no había vuelto a sentirse invisible.

Hasta que un día, Chloé pronuncio la oración que destruiría su corazón.

— Me gusta Adrien — Le dijo una tarde mientras ella le hacia la tarea de geografía (La cual no había hecho en todas las vacaciones), dejó de escribir — Va a comenzar las clases esta semana, así que haré de todo para conquistarlo — Confesó — Necesitó que me ayudes —.

Sabrina sólo sonrió, intentando ocultar la amargura.

— Claro que sí, Chloé —.

Y aunque aquello le había dolido, no perdía la esperanza.

Quizás él no era su destino, quizás era el de Chloé.

Pero estaría cerca de ambos, estarían como aquellos años donde podían pasar horas jugando en la habitación de Chloé.

Gran error.

Pronto la amistad de él había sido acaparada por alguien más, Nino.

Uniéndoseles después Marinette y la chica nueva, Alya.

Y al final Chloé terminaba poniéndoles más atención a ellas que a ella misma, su mejor amiga.

Hacia años que no se sentía así.

Hacia años que no se sentía invisible.

— Señorita Chloé, le busca su amiga, La señorita Sabrina — Pronuncio el mayordomo a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

Ella los miro despectivamente, para después girar su mirada.

— No veo a nadie, debe ser invisible—.

Y con aquello, se desvaneció en el viento.

Ahora era realmente invisible.

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Palabras: 709**

 **La neta no me pregunten de donde salio esto, me dio ganas de hacer un pequeño drabble con una bonita idea que tenia por ahí, muy rápido, de perdido esperó que allá quedado lindo xd**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Por ahora esta terminado, pero si se me ocurre algo más se lo iré agregando.**

 **Sí, Shipeo a Adrien con Sabrina, de algún modo siento que ella también esta enamorada de él, pero ella es tan buena que se lo deja a su bff(?**

 **Besos a todos!**

 **/Publicado en Wattpad/**


End file.
